Terres d'Ombres
by Ulfurinn
Summary: Il est toujours plus facile de terminer une guerre que de conclure la paix. En mission de surveillance, Amane se trouve confrontée à cette dure réalité. Univers alternatif à Bleach. Les persos du manga devraient être présents. Histoire courte


_**Terres d'Ombres**_

_**Chapitre Un**_

Dépassant l'arche monumentale toute de marbre blanc, Amane réajusta le col lâche de sa cape.

Le vent s'était levé et bien qu'elle appréciait ce temps indécis, elle ne comptait pas attraper froid. Dans une poche intérieure de sa cape, se trouvait le document officialisant sa venue au cas où … Mais son apparence ainsi que la cape de pourpre et d'or où figurait à la place du cœur, une broderie blanche représentant l'Ordre de la Dimension du Roi lui firent échapper aux rigoureux contrôles des soldats postés dès après l'arche. Ceux-ci, les Arrancars, bien raides dans leurs belles armures étincelantes et quelque peu intimidés par sa démarche assurée, la saluèrent et elle leur répondit.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, sans voir les merveilles architecturales du palais de Las Noches, le centre stratégique de l'Ordre du Hueco Mundo. Mais elle les connaissait. C'était la douzième fois qu'elle venait ici en moins d'une année et elle se rappelait très bien dans quelles circonstances particulières elle s'était tenue là, la toute première fois. Devant elle se dressait la haute porte d'acier qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Derrière apparut l'un des bras droit du maître des lieux. Un homme bien proportionné, noir et aveugle.

- Niwa-Sama, bonjour, dit-il en hochant la tête sans l'ombre d'un émoi. Nous vous remercions d'être venue. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Amane se rembrunit l'homme paraissait toujours bien disposé à son égard et n'était dépourvu ni de qualités ni de compétences mais même après ces mois à le côtoyer, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Tousen Kaname pouvait servir un homme tel qu'Aizen Sosuke. Son autre bras droit, oui, ce fichu Ichimaru Gin, toujours à sourire hypocritement et à faire des sous-entendus, lui, il collait bien à la personnalité tordue d'Aizen. Mais pas Tousen ! Enfin bon … Chacun ses emmerdes.

Ca n'empêchait malheureusement pas que ces trois zigotos faisaient autrefois partie de l'Ordre de la Soul Society, avant de déserter, de trahir et d'entreprendre une guerre terrible.

Amane dégrafa le haut de sa cape et retira son lourd capuchon puis se mit à marcher derrière Tousen. En chemin, elle se concentrait, jetant des coups d'œil perçants ça et là rien d'inhabituel. Pourtant, aucune lassitude, aucune monotonie ne devait entacher l'exercice de sa mission, garante de la paix. Il lui fallait être aussi vigilante et impérative qu'au premier jour. Aussi lorsqu'enfin, elle aperçut le mégalomane ambitieux et génial - il fallait en convenir - qu'était Aizen Sosuke, Amane se hâta de prendre la parole la première, menant inconsciemment la conversation.

- Aizen-Sama, fit-elle respectueusement. J'espère que mon arrivée ne vous dérange pas.

Aux pieds du trône, debout, attendait Ichimaru Gin, son perpétuel sourire plein de fausseté plaqué sur ses lèvres, qu'Amane ignora sciemment.

- Niwa-Sama, répondit Aizen du même ton courtois. Tout au contraire, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir. Bien qu'un peu avancée, votre venue est toujours appréciée. Kaname, appela-t-il. Je te laisse à la disposition de la représentante de l'Ordre de la Dimension du Roi. Vous ne verrez pas d'objections, je pense à ce que cette fois encore, ce soit Kaname qui se charge de vous guider dans Las Noches …

- Vous pensez bien. Rien à signaler depuis la visite de Kuchiki Byakuya je suppose ? Demanda Amane en fixant l'homme qui avait causé tant de terreurs et une guerre sanglante parmi les Ordres, d'un regard ouvertement inquisiteur.

- Vous supposez bien, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire fin et létal pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le bonhomme.

- Alors commençons.

Amane se tourna vers l'homme aveugle et ce dernier entreprit de la mener dans les différentes pièces de Las Noches.

Depuis dix mois que la guerre était finie, c'était sa tache principale effectuée en alternance avec le représentant de l'Ordre de la Soul Society, Kuchiki Byakuya : surveiller Aizen Sosuke et s'assurer que ce diable d'homme ne recommence pas à mettre à feu et à sang ces contrées qui ne se relèveraient pas de sitôt des derniers combats.

Byakuya et elle communiquaient beaucoup à ce sujet, ayant tous deux à cœur la même volonté d'accomplir leurs missions. Si Aizen et ses deux acolytes avaient été laissés en vie, ils n'étaient évidemment pas libres de leurs mouvements les autorités compétentes avaient finalement décidés de les laisser là où ils s'avéraient les moins dangereux, c'est-à-dire à Las Noches mais un Las Noches préalablement « nettoyé » comme on disait dans le jargon militaire. Aucun Ordre n'aurait accepté leurs présences même sous bonne garde : bien trop potentiellement dangereux !

A tour de rôle donc, Niwa Amane et Kuchiki Byakuya, respectivement, des Ordres de la Dimension du Roi et de la Soul Society opéraient des repérages surprises et réguliers à Las Noches pour veiller à ce qu'il ne s'y prépare rien de fâcheux et que les trois hommes se tiennent bien sagement. Les moyens d'actions des trois traîtres étaient limités, surtout que leurs zanpakutos leur avaient été retirés et ils n'avaient plus guère de personnel sous la main.

A force, le palais n'avait plus de secrets pour les deux représentants.

Et ce jour-là, pas plus que les précédents, Amane ne releva quoi que ce soit de louche. Bien sûr, il convenait que ses actions soient pertinentes afin que rien ne lui échappe une fois par exemple elle avait simplement faussé compagnie à son guide silencieux pour visiter à sa guise, seule. Et cette fois-ci, sa « visite » n'était prévue que deux semaines plus tard. Avec Aizen, il fallait s'attendre à tout, alors il fallait innover et se conserver un coup d'avance en cas de coup fourré de sa part : anticiper une visite était un bon moyen d'éventuellement, surprendre et déranger tous préparatifs, entreprises ou actions … inadéquats.

Leurs prérogatives étaient, à Byakuya et à elle sans réelles limites. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient à et de Las Noches, si l'un des deux, même sans l'accord de l'autre estimait qu'ôter la vie aux trois prisonniers se révélait nécessaire, ils le pouvaient. La durée d'une inspection était laissée à l'appréciation des représentants et pouvait excéder une journée Las Noches était un vrai labyrinthe ! Au bout de plusieurs heures à fouiner un peu partout, alors qu'Amane avait émis le souhait de se rendre sur les toits du palais, Tousen, toujours la devançant, se retourna vers elle :

- Êtes-vous satisfaite Niwa-Sama ? S'enquit-il.

Amane ne répondit que par un grognement sourd et poursuivit sa marche. Parvenue sur les toits, elle observa l'étrange ciel sombre et cette lune permanente qui régnaient sur l'Ordre du Hueco Mundo, réfléchissant à la finalité de sa mission combien de temps ces inspections dureraient-elles ? Presque lassée, Amane congédia Tousen d'un mouvement de la main. Celui-ci comprit et bien qu'il parût en être choqué, désapprouvant le geste, il n'avait guère le choix et s'en alla donc.

Amane jugeait que c'était toujours seule qu'elle travaillait le mieux. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, à deux, même si les deux étaient Kuchiki et elle, ils ne pouvaient pas tout voir de Las Noches alors, leurs plus sûrs alliés à tous deux, c'étaient encore leurs perceptions aiguisées par l'expérience et un talent inné. S'asseyant et fermant les yeux, Amane plongea dans une grande concentration. Tout lui parvint, par vagues mentales, saisissantes de réalisme. Ses sens formidablement amplifiés ressentaient parfaitement tout ce qui l'entourait. Fronçant les sourcils, Amane étendit ses recherches sur le Hueco Mundo conservant Las Noches en trame de fond tel un support. Il y avait tant et tant de ressentis qu'un humain normal s'il avait été capable d'intérioriser et d'exploiter ainsi sa pression spirituelle, en aurait hurlé de confusion. Inspirant lentement Amane rouvrit les paupières. Non, elle ne distinguait rien de vraiment troublant ou anormal et se releva lentement. Puis elle rebroussa chemin vers l'ancienne salle du trône où Aizen, qui n'était plus Roi de l'Ordre du Hueco Mundo siégeait pourtant encore. Ichimaru était toujours là et Tousen était revenu vers eux.

- Tout va comme vous le désirez ? Demanda poliment Aizen.

- Non.

Amane n'explicita pas davantage et n'en éprouva pas le besoin. De leurs côtés, les trois traîtres ne bronchèrent pas, enfin, Aizen eut un petit sourire contrit si problème il y avait eu, nul doute qu'ils en auraient tous été informés.

Comme d'ordinaire, sous trois paires d'yeux attentifs, Amane envoya trois papillons de l'enfer, deux pour les Ordres de la Dimension du Roi et de la Soul Society, et un autre spécialement destiné à la personne de Kuchiki Byakuya. Et elle patienta jusqu'à avoir confirmation que les messages étaient bien délivrés.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt Niwa-Sama ? Laissa échapper Aizen en remuant à peine les lèvres.

- Oh vous le saurez bien assez tôt … Bien, je vous laisse.

Et après quelques politesses d'usage parfaitement hypocrites d'un côté comme de l'autre, Amane se retourna. Les portes d'acier s'écartèrent pour lui permettre de repartir. Mais en sortant, alors qu'elle croisait les Arrancars postés là, elle riva presque automatiquement ses yeux sur l'un d'eux. Lui, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était jeune, légèrement nerveux à son attitude et définitivement angoissé au coup d'œil fuyant qu'il lui adressa.

Prise d'un doute, Amane arrêta ses pas et en une seconde, reflua en son monde interne d'où et à partir duquel, tout son être était relié au Monde. Comme toujours, c'était tellement prenant, si prêt de la rupture et du vertige final que tout se troublait … A demi statufiés, les Arrancars présents échangèrent des regards étonnés. Ca, c'était pas bon !

Cette femme, ils la connaissaient tous, au moins de nom et de sinistre mémoire - ceux qui l'avait connue de trop près étaient morts.

Elle s'était emparée de Las Noches, anéantissant en quelques minutes leurs ultimes défenses et les meilleurs d'entre eux, les Arrancars, bref, leurs derniers espoirs. Son zanpakuto était presque devenu une légende, même pour eux … Alors, constater qu'elle s'occupait à discerner son environnement avec une justesse si précise qu'on disait que les pas des fourmis tambourinaient dans son crâne, les inquiétait un peu ; on murmurait même qu'elle était si minutieuse dans cet exercice qu'elle parvenait à retranscrire les pensées d'autrui …

Amane en fit tressaillir plus d'un lorsqu'elle releva le menton, sa pression spirituelle électrisant l'air autour d'elle.

Vivement elle fit volte-face, plantant là les Arrancars éberlués et s'en retourna vers la salle du trône. Amane se retint de dégainer son zanpakuto et même d'y refermer les doigts un tel geste, agressif, pourrait être très mal pris. Et leur mission à Kuchiki et elle, consistait également à apaiser tensions et rancœurs. Et pour ce faire, il convenait de ménager ce foutu Aizen, aussi susceptible que manipulateur. Et se présenter devant lui, manifestement agacée et zanpakuto dégainé … Ca le faisait pas ! Par contre, on pouvait lui foutre un bon coup de pression à ce connard !

- Niwa-Sa … ? Fit Tousen en voyant revenir la jeune femme à grands pas rageurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Comment …

- Qu'Aizen ramène ses fesses ici ! Exigea-t-elle sur le champ. Qu'il bouge son cul de son trône, allez !

Tousen n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi scandalisé si elle l'avait giflé. A l'instant où Amane allait réitérer son ordre, elle sentit une vague d'énergie écrasante foncer sur elle. Une lueur intense l'éblouit et instinctivement elle concentra sa pression spirituelle. Un rayonnement carmin l'enveloppa tourbillonnant et cinglant contre lequel l'attaque se brisa comme du verre dans un grand bruit aigu.

- Aizen ! Hurla Amane et elle se rua vers les portes d'acier fermées.

Mais les Arrancars se mirent en travers de sa route. Alors elle n'hésita pas. Le premier s'attira un regard furieux et ne comprit jamais ce qui se passa. Il ne vit d'elle qu'un mouvement leste du poignet, assez gracieux au demeurant comme si elle chassait une mouche la douleur le déchira et il tomba aux pieds bottés de la fille, lentement comme incertain de sa propre mort qui se dessinait pourtant en grands flots sanglants s'échappant de son corps meurtri ... Joignant verticalement et face à son visage, ses deux mains, Amane écarta brusquement les bras. Sa pression spirituelle jaillit, tranchante et mortelle. Les pauvres Arrancars furent balayés, leurs corps catapultés au loin. Aucun ne se releva.

- Niwa-Sama.

Amane serra les dents. Tousen. Elle tendit une main sur lui projetant violemment son réiatsu. Comme elle l'avait escompté, il résista sans peine. Tousen Kaname, c'était autre chose que les Arrancars. Amane pencha la tête de côté, pensive.

- J'aurais dû tous vous tuer.

- Nous ne pouvons vous laisser partir maintenant.

Il dégaina et l'attaqua. Prudente, Amane ne toucha pas à son zanpakuto car dans ces moments de fureur, elle se laissait volontiers entraîner sur les plus laids chemins de l'âme humaine, les plus irrémédiables aussi, ceux-là qui font commettre carnages et tueries. Dans un saut de coté pour éviter la lame du traître, elle brandit son bras sur sa gauche et relâcha subitement sa pression spirituelle, ce qui attira l'attention de son adversaire. Il comprit. Qu'il n'était pas la priorité de Niwa Amane.

- Non ! Cria Tousen.

Mais sous la violence du réiatsu expulsé comme une flèche de son arbalète, l'acier de la porte se craquela et céda brusquement, enfoncé vers l'intérieur. Amane fila parmi les débris, Tousen sur les talons. Les restes des portes explosèrent à son approche, les murs se fendillèrent et les piliers de marbre tremblèrent elle était furieuse. Atterrissant au beau milieu de la salle du trône, elle réfréna sa puissance et ses envies de meurtre mais dirigea sur la silhouette lointaine d'Aizen tout le grondement silencieux qui couvait sous ses doigts.

Une onde mouvante parcourut soudain le sol. Échec. Son attaque repoussée.

Sans réfléchir, Amane prit appui de sa main, se propulsant vivement en hauteur. Sous le coup encaissé, la terre implosa dans ses fondations et une aspiration se creusa et lorsque les derniers reliefs supérieurs du sol chutèrent à leurs tours, on n'aperçut plus que le large trou sans fond qui se trouvait là.

- Oh oh … Commenta Ichimaru Gin en se reculant. On a un problème capitaine ? Interrogea-t-il narquois à Amane.

- Qu'est-ce q … ?

L'onde magnétique, presque électrisée de voracité l'atteignit. Ou plutôt la percuta de plein fouet. Jetée contre l'un des piliers, Amane tenta de repousser l'étau encerclant de puissance. Une force tenta de s'introduire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, semblable à une volonté emplie de convoitise qui désirait dépouiller son être de son âme. Amane chercha de l'air, incrédule mais l'inconnu la fit paniquer. Une pique douloureuse se fit un chemin dévastateur dans son crâne.

Avec un certain abandon, Amane ferma ses paupières bien trop lourdes …


End file.
